Two In Paradise
by Native23
Summary: Number Three just died, now it's number Four. Eventually he or she will be hunted down and killed. Then it'll be number Five's turn... I am number Five.
1. Intro

**Author's Notes: Look, I'm going to be straight up and tell you that I have not read the book yet and am going from the movie and the little knowledge I know of this. So, there will most likely be mistakes and be a little out there. I am also adding some things. Just putting that out there. Thanks a bunch to those of you who still read. 3**

* * *

The strong burning in my leg is the sign that number three is gone. Another scar is what's left.

I don't know where or who he or she is, all I know is that them being gone makes it that much closer to me.

"Carmen!" A few short seconds later a tall, tan, brown haired woman walks into my room with a blank face. The moment she sees the new addition to my leg she lets a scowl take over. "Number Three is dead."

Her eyes left my leg and traveled to my face with a scowl still in place. "We should leave." She informed me in a stern voice, but I only shook my head.

"No." A thin dark eyebrow rose in question. "We've been here for over two years now Carmen. Nothing's happened." A bout of silence passed over us a few moments before I broke it. "We'll be fine." I told the woman as I pulled her in for a hug.

She only let it last for a moment before letting out a deep breath and pulling away. She was never one to show emotions or sympathy, she's so strong. We were so different. "You better hope so." Were her last words before exiting my room.

I let out a sigh as I flopped down onto my bed and propped up my still burning leg.

Three were dead. There are only six of us left.

Good thing Paradise is so off the grid.

My name is Mary Rice, or well, my alibi's name. I live in Paradise, Ohio, a.k.a Nowheresville, it's perfect.

But it's getting closer. There's only one more until me. Then it's my turn.

You're probably confused at this point.

Number Three just died, now it's number Four's turn. Eventually he or she will be hunted down and killed. Then it'll be number Five's turn.

I am number Five.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I tried. So, I really hope you'll like this story. This is just the intro. Chapter 1 will be up soon. Let me know what you think please. Much love- Native23. **


	2. Meet Paradise High

**Author's Notes: Okay. Here is the first official chapter of this story. Really hope you all like it… Anyway… Here it goes. **

* * *

"Leaving Carmen!" I called out through the house as I quickly made my way down the starts heading for the front door. It was a Monday morning, so, that meant I had school. Which, I liked.

At the base of the stairs was Carmen, and she didn't look too happy. She was trying to talk me into leaving this place all weekend, obviously it didn't work.

"I'm not leaving." I told her as I brushed past the woman and continued to the door. Just as I was pulling it open her hand appeared over my head slamming it back shut.

With a sigh I turned around and faced her unamused expression. "I know you won't leave. Even though it is a stupid and reckless decision." She started, I heard this all weekend, it was nothing new. "However, since we are, keep your phone on at all times, be careful, and watch yourself for Christ sake." She told me with a frown. To some this may seem like a conversation one might have with a daughter to protect her. For us, it was more of not wanted to deal with the damage that could come. I nodded in agreement. "Okay, you can go now."

Giving her a quick smile I pulled the door open and hurried out before she thought of something else. The air was warm and felt nice. The walk to school really wasn't that long, at a normal face it was about seven minutes.

Upon entering the school I made my way to my locker, to get the needed things for my classes. After grabbing my books and notebook along with a pen I closed my locker. Turning to leave I came face to chest with someone.

Without even looking up I knew it was Mark James, the Varsity football quarter back. Most popular boy in school, and I can't stand him.

"Excuse me." I whispered to him as I tried to brush past. I just got past when he reached out and grabbed my elbow.

"Wait." A sigh slipped from me but I stopped anyway. He lightly pulled me around to face him. "Do you know where Sarah is?"

Looking up I gave him a blank look and shook my head and gave him a plain, "No." He nodded but continued blocking my path. "Excuse me." I repeated.

He let out a sigh and dropped my arm, moving out of the way so I could pass. I was actually slightly surprised with his cooperation. He usually was more persistent.

However, when I turned around I saw the reason, Mr. Banks was standing just down the hall from my locker.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I lucked out this time. My smile dropped though when I realized that he'd probably just bug me later.

The whole story behind this is that Sarah and Mark used to date. Sarah was your typical cheerleading, preppy, stuck up chick. Then one summer she changed and she didn't want that lifestyle anymore, therefore not wanting Mark either.

Mark being the "gentleman" he is, when around and told everyone how much of a bitch she was and a bunch of other bad things about her. Then her "friends" turned on her.

That is where I come in. I didn't really have friends to begin with. But when this happened I was there for Sarah and we became friends, sticking together since.

That is why Mark always comes to me to find answers. I'm Sarah's only actual friend and this school, so he tries to get the information out of me.

When I got to homeroom I sat down in the seat next to Sarah. As soon as my face was in her direction she was snapping a picture. I let out a huff and she laughed putting her camera down on the desk.

Sarah's passion is photography, and she's amazing at it. A bad thing for me is that I'm one of her favorite things to take pictures of. I practically have my own section on her wall and website.

"Good morning." She chirped with a giant smile on her pretty face.

I gave her my own less prominent one. "Morning. You'll never guess who I ran into at my locker this morning." I told her sarcastically.

She let out a groan then gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry. He should just leave you alone, I can't believe him."

With a wave of my hand I shook my head at her. "Nah, it's alright. Besides it's not your fault, and I'm kind of used to it anyway." "

A frown was still present on her face. "Still."

I didn't reply back and just let the topic drop. She always felt so guilty when he did this.

Mr. Craft came into the room breaking my thoughts as the class started. Halfway through the class, after lecture he sat at his desk and told us to work on our worksheets. Of course everyone was just talking.

After a few minutes I saw Sarah trying desperately to hold in a laugh as she reached for her camera. My eyes followed her camera and I almost laughed as well. There at his desk, Mr. Craft was picking his nose, priceless.

When class ended we had to go our separate ways. Sarah was a senior, so that was our only class together. She had computers nest, so I'm pretty sure she was going to go upload that picture to her website.

My next class was Pre-Calculus. And let's just say I wasn't so lucky, I shared this class with Mark. Since he didn't take it last year, he had to this year.

With a sigh I went in and took a seat at the far corner of the room. About two minutes later Mark and his fellow football players entered obnoxiously. When he saw me he smirked and came over taking the seat behind me, his friend Sean next to him, and Connor sitting next to me.

"Hey Mary." Connor said giving me a smile.

A small blush spread up my neck and I smiled back. "Hi."

"How you been?" He asked still smiling.

I looked back at Mark and he was just listening to our conversation. Turning back around I bowed my head feeling a little cautious. "Uh, fine. How about you?"

His eyes flickered to the guys before coming back to me. "Oh same ol' same ol'. Our first football game is next Friday. Pretty excited for that." He said with enthusiasm. I could tell, he really enjoyed the sport.

"That's so cool. Maybe I'll actually watch a game this year." I replied teasingly with a smile.

With widened eyes he looked at me like I had two heads. He looked like he was about to say something but a hand was on my shoulder turning me around. There was Mark, with widened eyes as well. "You've never been to one of our football games before?" He asked, I was waiting for a smart ass comment, but he was completely serious.

"Um, no?" I practically questioned.

The answer just made him shake his head and look to Connor. "Well, looks like you'll be going this year." He told me.

I shot my gaze to Connor for a moment and he was just watching with a blank look. "Why's that?" I was honestly curious about this.

His eyes locked on mine and he leaned forward in his seat to get closer. "Because Little Mary. You've never been to a game, possibly the only person in our whole school. You've got to go, can't be the town outcast by refusing to go to football games."

The way he said it made me sound like I was already the town outcast, but that was just the way Mark said things. "Yeah, come on Mar." I looked over at Connor's grinning face. "Please?"

With a sigh I nodded. "Okay, I'll go next Friday."

Mark's voice broke through. "No way. You're a Junior, and you've never been to a football game. It's now personal Little Mary." I turned to look at him and he looked completely serious. "It is now my personal mission to make sure you go to every single one of our football games. Home and Away."

I couldn't help the glare that came to my face. I couldn't go to every game. I didn't even want to go to every game. I had other things to do. "What if I don't want to go to every game?" I snapped lightly.

Mark smirked. "You don't really have a choice." I looked over to Connor and he looked slightly sympathetic. "Besides, you've got to make up for the lost games." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, no way was that going to happen. "Don't worry Mary, you'll have fun." His voice breathed into my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine.

That was possibly the most awkward and unwanted conversation I'd ever had. Since when did I even matter to Mark when he wasn't asking about Sarah. I need to talk to Sarah.

At lunch I met up with Sarah at our spot outside. She was already there and taking pictures of everything.

When I sat down I took out my sandwich and took a bite before turning to her. She snapped a picture of me with my mouth jam packed full. She just smiled at the picture. "I bet that was an attractive picture." I told her.

She just smiled. "You're beautiful."

Rolling my eyes I decided to tell her. "Guess what?"

She shrugged then put her camera down. "What?"

"Well, Mark is now making it his personal mission to make me go to every single football game this year." I told her with a straight face.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed. "What? Why?"

I sighed and laid down in the grass. "I was talking to Connor in math. And I just so happened to mention how I hadn't been to a game before. First they convinced me to go, I said I'd go next Friday. But Mark didn't think that was good enough!"

Rolling my eyes I looked up at her and she was glaring into the distance. I followed her gaze and she was glaring at Mark. "Don't worry hon, I'm sure it'll all blow over. Besides, why's it matter to him anyway?"

I continued looking at Mark as she went back to taking pictures. "Yeah." A moment later his eyes turned and caught mine. He smirked and shot me a wink.

Why did it matter to him?

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I'd give you some excuse, but they don't matter. Anyway, thanks for reading. And please REVIEW, I love to read what you guys think. Thanks, you're amazing :) Love-Native23**


	3. Girls Don't Like Being Used

A not too happy looking Sarah is what I was greeted with this morning at breakfast.

She said nothing but continued to glare at my cereal like it had done some serious damage to her. "Is there a reason for the cereal glare or are you just staring?" I asked bringing another spoonful up to my mouth.

Sighing she looked up at me and shook her head. "I have to meet with the principle. Mr. Craft didn't see as happy with the picture as we were."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh jeeze. The old man can chill. It was just a picture."

"That's what I'm saying." She said as she stood up. I did as well and grabbed my garbage. As we were walking through the door I threw it in the trashcan. "Well, I'll see you later. Have fun in class."

"Have fun in your meeting." I called as she walked away from me. She didn't respond but held a hand up in a small wave like fashion causing me to laugh. With a shake of my head I turned and walked toward my locker.

After only a few short moments there was a blockage of light. "I do no know where Sarah is Mark."

A deep chuckle rolled through his chest and I could practically feel it. "I don't believe I asked where she was. I came here to talk to you little Mary."

With my head still in my locker I rolled my eyes. "What could we possibly have to talk about Mark?"

Finally I pulled out of my locker and shut it turning to face the much taller person in front of me. "We don't have a game until next Friday, but this Friday is our pre-season party. I want you to come."

I scoffed and shook my head at the boy. "No you don't. You want Sarah to come."

His deep chuckle came through again as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "That Little Mary, is true. But she won't come unless you do. So in a sense I want you to come."

Did he even think his words through before saying them, or did he purposely try to sound like the biggest jerk there was. "Yeah, I'm thinking no."

Scoffing again I scooped up my bag from the floor and began walking to my first period. "Think about it Mar." He called after me and I rolled my eyes. Prick.

I turned back again to see him still standing at my locker watching me. When I turned back my small body slammed into a much larger one and I nearly lost my balance but a hand grabbed my elbow steadying me.

Quickly I pulled away and apologized. "It's fine." A deep voice replied back. I then looked up and saw the tan unfamiliar face topped with messy blonde hair.

After another nod I went to go past him but he called out stopping me. "Yeah?" I asked turning back to the unfamiliar guy.

"Can you point me in the direction of the office?" He looked slightly uncomfortable and I sighed and pointed to the door down the hall. "Thanks."

Without saying anything else I turned and started walking to my class again. I wonder who the new kid is.

Partway through the class Sarah came in but her usual seat next to me was taken, so she had to sit somewhere else.

In the next class, my favorite I tried to avoid Mark but unfortunately the only seats available were the one next to him, or the one in front of him. I took the one in front of him.

I had barely sat down in the seat when he had leaned forward to talk in my ear. "You should really reconsider coming to the party. It will be fun."

Turning to look at him I sighed. "Let me see. Drugs, alcohol, and teenagers practically having sex with each other in front of everyone, no thanks. Not my kind of fun."

Quickly I turned back around and faced the board. "That's not all that there is. Not everyone does that either." He whispered into my ear.

"Whatever Mark. I'm not going. Why don't you just go try and convince Sarah yourself, you'll have a better chance that way." I hissed to the persistent boy.

"Just make this easier on yourself and come." I could hear any patience he had start to leave in that sentence.

"I am not going to that party Mark. That's it."

He leaned forward once more and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. "We'll see Little Mary."

"Okay, I now officially hate your ex." I told my best friend as I took a seat next to her on the grass.

"What'd he do now?" She asked not looking away from her camera. Which she was using to take pictures of people around the grounds.

"Now he is hell bent on getting me to go to the pre-season party this Friday." She finally looked up and gave me a strange look. "He wants you to go, and thinks if I go, you'll go." I explained.

She got it then and went back to her camera. I let her do her business with her camera while I continued to eat my lunch. Before long I saw the new kid walking around and it looked as if he were trying to find a place to sit.

Just as I was about to tell him to come sit Mark's voice rung out through the courtyard. "Hey Spock." I looked up from where the voice came and saw just in time for Mark to throw a football. The football was hurled at Sam, and hit him square in the face sending him to the ground.

Before I even knew what I was doing I was up and walking over to the boy on the ground. Mark and the other guys were laughing. They continued to make comments but I just blocked them out as I reached Sam.

"Are you okay Sam?" I asked and he looked up at me with sad look. The look itself kind of hurt me, he looked like a kicked puppy.

I saw his jaw clench before looking away. "Yeah. I'm fine." He wasn't.

Sighing I started to help him pick up his things. A minute later the new kid was right there with us, picking up Sam's things. Then Mark and the other guys started making more comments.

Before long Kevin was calling out to the new kid to throw him the ball. My own jaw clenched and I felt like throwing a brick at him. Some reason, I felt protective of Sam. I knew why he was called names and what he believed, and I wished I could tell him and help him out. But I couldn't. It'd leave a worse consequence than it could help.

The new guy picked up the ball and hurled it in Mark and the boys' direction. I didn't watch but I heard a grunt and turned around to see Kevin laid out on the ground. I couldn't help but let out my own laugh. He deserved it.

"That's quite an arm you got there." Sam said as he got up off the ground and looked at the new kid. I had to agree.

"Yeah, who knew?" He replied back as we all stood and watched Mark and the two other boys walk off. They needed to be dropped down a level. I was about to say something but the new kid beat me to it. "So, what's with the UFO thing?"

I groaned internally and closed my eyes. He just had to ask. I looked at Sam and tried not to give him a sympathetic look. He was one who didn't like the pity, and so I tried my hardest not to show it.

"You'll figure out sooner or later that I'm not the guy you want to be hanging out with." With that he turned walked past us with his head down. I wanted to call out to the boy, but I couldn't. I had nothing to say to him.

Another sigh escaped through my lips as I saw Sarah snapping away pictures of the new kid and me. I was about to start walking back over to her when the new kid spoke up again.

"Hey." He cleared his throat and tugged on his jacket a little. "Uh, I don't think we met yet."

He was kind of nervous. I'm guessing that he didn't have that great of a day. "Unless you call me trying to run you over meeting. Then I don't think we have." I said trying to lighten the mood as I shot him a smile.

It worked a little as I saw him crack his own smile. "I'm John Smith." He said holding out his hang for me to shake.

I looked at the hand before lightly playing my own in it. "Mary." I told him and he raised an eyebrow with a smile still in place. "Mary Rice."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mary." He said looking over my shoulder. I turned and saw Sarah still snapping away pictures and I shook my head.

"Don't mind her. That's how she always is. I'm her best friend, and you're the new kid. Her favorites." I laughed. His eyes narrowed lightly as I saw his head turn a little bit more up the hill. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Mark, who was looking right at us. "And him. He's just an ass."

He nodded along. "Is he always like that?"

I scoffed. "Always." Then the bell took that moment to ring. "And that means lunch is over." I turned and started walking away without saying anything else. "See you around John Smith."

"See you." He called back as he watched me walk away. I walked over and picked up my lunch sack. So much for eating.

Sarah smiled at me as we began walking into the school building. "So, the new kid."

"So." I copied as I walked to my locker.

She followed me and leaned against the one next to me. "What do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the items I would need for my next classes. "I don't know. Just met the guy."

"Do you think he's cute?" She asked.

I groaned and shut my locker walking away from her. She would be like this every time there was any guy I talked to more than thirty seconds.

She kept going on about him but I just chose to ignore anything she said about him as I went to my English class. It just so happened that Mr. John Smith was in that class as well. Fantastic.

It just so happened that Ms. Schneider had decided to give us a partner project. I, being the nice person I am, am now partnered with the new kid. My bad, John.

"Thanks again for partnering up with me." He said to me as we walked out of the room.

I shrugged him off and continued walking down the hall. "No problem. I was a new kid too."

He just laughed then looked over at me. "Well, thanks anyway. I hope that I'm not too terrible of a partner."

We stopped at my locker and I gave the boy a smile. "Yeah? Well I hope you're not too horrible of a partner either."

Then I went and began getting my supplies for the last class. I had thought he'd left, but after I grabbed my things I looked up and saw him still standing there looking down at me with a smirk.

"What's your next class John?" I turned and started to walk the way to mine and he followed behind me.

His steps were right behind me and I could hear him getting closer and closer. Looking around I could see everyone looking our way, of course, he was the new kid and they'd all probably heard how he called out Mark James and his boys. "Um, I think I've got science."

Great, another class with him, and the incredibly dimwitted Mark James. "Fantastic."

"You have that class huh?" I just looked at him and he laughed. "I swear I did not purposely try to get the same schedule as you."

"Good. Because that would be a tad bit on the weird side, my friend."

Having the science class wouldn't be too bad with just John, but Mark also has the same class. Therefore, it is automatically a horrible class, and one that I could not get out of. It was required.

Arriving at the room I went and took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Mark came and took the seat next to me. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but it'd be easier to keep off the radar by not interacting with the boy too much. New kids draw too much attention for me.

It was nearly time for the bell to ring when Mark James entered the room. He looked around and saw me and I saw his eyes narrow lightly as he saw the new kid sitting next to me. Maybe John would be useful after all, I thought as Mark crossed the room and sat at the far corner with Kevin.

The class was rather easy, but John got quite a bit of attention from the female members of the class. Every few seconds there would be a girl watching him, but he was so engrossed in his work it was astonishing.

By the end of class I was so excited for the day to just be over. It was an exhausting day, and not getting the right amount of sleep the previous night did not help.

At my locker I gathered the books I'd need for homework and ditched the rest. A hand tapped my shoulder and I looked to see John. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today." He said as he began to walk slowly from my locker.

"No problem John. Have a nice night." Turning back to my locker I got the rest of my things into my backpack and had just closed my locker when Mark James was there.

Rolling my eyes I began walking away from the ridiculous boy. "You seem to be getting pretty chummy with the new kid." He said as he followed me down the hallway.

"Go away Mark, I do not like you." I told him.

It didn't seem to discourage him any because I heard his deep chuckle and his footsteps continue to follow me. "Look Mary, I really just want you to-"

I quickly cut him off and whirled around to face him. I have had enough from him. "Mark James, I am not going to be used in your stupid little game." I screeched at him and people gave us strange looks. With that I turned and started off again.

It was after I was out of the school and down half the steps that my arm was grabbed and I was turned to face Mark. I really didn't want to deal with this now. "It's not a stupid game."

"Yes it is Mark. Did you ever think how it might make me feel? Did you ever consider me at all?" I asked and a confused look came onto his face. "I'm a girl Mark. And I'm going to let you in on a little secret about all of us girls." I told him getting closer to him.

I was nearly toe to toe with the boy and he had a dazed look on his face as he just stared at me. No words came out of him mouth at all, I wasn't even too sure he was breathing.

Standing on my tip toes so I was eye level with his mouth I tilted my head up and stared into his eyes. "We girls, don't like to be used."

Quickly before he could even react I turned on my heal and started on my way home, leaving him standing on the steps alone.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for the superbly omega long wait. Please review! Thanks =) **


	4. Friday

I'd wished I had done this before. It was now lunchtime on Friday, and Mark had not bothered me all week. Really, why hadn't I told him off before?

Lying down in the grass next to Sarah she began snapping pictures of me. It was pretty ridiculous how much she enjoyed the little pleasure.

As I was lying there I looked up and on top of the hill there was Connor. And he was trying to get my attention. Giving me a jerk of his head, he started walking away. He wanted me to follow.

Ugh, guys. Standing up from the ground I wiped off my pants and Sarah gave me a confused look. "I got to go do something before class starts. I'll see you later." She nodded knowingly and smirked while snapping one last photo. She saw him.

Once I reached the top of the hill I saw Connor sitting at an empty table, so I went and took the seat next to him. He looked up and gave me that cute smile of his and I gave one back before I could stop myself. I just hoped I didn't look like an idiot.

"So, what's up Connor?" I asked while leaning back in my seat.

His grin drooped a little and I wondered why, before it picked back up into an almost too big of one. "I was just seeing what your plans were for the night." He informed me. He wanted to know what I was going to be doing tonight?

Why would he want to know that? I looked around the grounds and saw John walking toward the school building, he saw me and gave a small smile with a wave, and I waved back.

Connor looked over and saw who I was waving at then looked back at me with a questioning look. "You know the new kid?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. We're sort of friendly acquaintances."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, back to my question. Any plans?" He asked and I had a strange feeling in my stomach.

Pushing it off as nerves I shook my head gave him a little smile. "I was just going to hang with Sarah for a little while and then probably just do homework."

His eyes rolled and he grabbed my shoulder. "Mary, it is a Friday night. Don't do homework. That's for last minute on Sunday night." He told me giving me a bright smile and a wink. I felt my face flush lightly and his grin widened.

"Okay then. What would you suggest I do on a Friday night?" I asked the boy.

Connor's smile flickered and a strange look crossed his face, before he put his bright smile back in place. Again, it gave me a small twisting feeling in my stomach. "How about you come to the pre-season party with me?" He asked.

Instantly I stood up from the chair and started walking away from the boy. How dare he? I can't believe that Mark would put him up to this. No, I can believe that. I can't believe that Connor went along with it. What a prick.

I'd almost reached the front doors of the school when a hand grabbed me and turned me around. There was Connor, and he was looking slightly ashamed of himself. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and tried to walk away, but he pulled me back to him.

"What do you want?" I practically shouted in his face. He recoiled from me slightly but then stood up tall. He loosened his grip on my arm slightly but didn't let go.

"Mary." He said softly and thought I saw a slight wince but he looked back at me with an unreadable expression. "I want you to come to this party. Not for anyone else, just for me." He continued softly and slid his hand down my arm, it grazed my hand before falling to his side.

A slight shiver ran down my back before stared into his face. I really wanted to believe him, I liked him. But I didn't know if I could, he was best friends with Mark James, the bane of my existence.

"Please Mar." He practically begged and gave me a small smile.

Going against the tight feeling in my stomach I agreed. "Okay."

An almost sad smile crossed his face before it turned into a large grin. "Thank you Mary, it'll be fun. I promise." I didn't think it was going to be, if my stomach was anything to go by. But still I gave him a small fake smile.

* * *

As I took my seat in English I couldn't even put a smile on my face as I sat down next to John. He noticed and turned to face me.

"What's wrong Mary?" He asked. And he was honestly curious, and it felt nice to know that someone was being honest with me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I agreed to go to that stupid party tonight." I told him and he frowned looking back to the front of the classroom where out teacher began to lecture.

"I thought you said no to Mark, and that you hated these things." His tone was almost accusing, and I didn't understand why.

Giving him a strange look and nodded. "I did, and I do. But Connor, he asked me to go with him."

"Connor?" He whispered questioningly as he pretended to be paying attention to the teacher.

I shrugged. "He's just a guy."

John shook his head and frowned at me. "He's not just a guy if you're willing to go to something you hate, with someone you hate throwing it." He informed me and a small smirk took over his face and I felt a slight blush cross my own face. "Do I know this Connor?"

He wouldn't really like it if I told him who Connor was, but I couldn't lie to him either. "Connor is Mark's best friend." I informed him.

His frown instantly deepened and his eyes narrowed. He looked at me like I was stupid. "What? Mary, you can't go."

Shaking my head I looked at the teacher. She wasn't paying us any attention. "I am. I already told him I would."

John frowned again. "Look, I've got a bad feeling about this Mar." He told me as he laid his hand on my shoulder lightly.

I brushed off his hang and gave him a blank look. "I appreciate it John, but I'm a big girl." John said nothing but took out a notebook and began taking notes. He ignored me for the rest of the day, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

After school when I had gone to Sarah's house, I told her about Connor and John.

"Mar, I know you like Connor. But do you think he's just doing this for Mark?" She asked, and I really didn't know the answer. The feeling in my stomach said so, but I didn't want to believe that Connor would do something like that. He was the nice one out of the group.

I shook my head and gave her my best fake smile. "He wouldn't do that to me."

Sarah was still wary, but she put on her own smile. "Super. So is he going to pick you up?"

"Nah, we're just going to meet there." I told her and she nodded then walked over to her closet. She opened it then started pulling certain things out and tossing them on the bed next to me. "What's all this for?" I asked picking up a flowy skirt and tossing it to the side.

She turned and gave me a smile. "You can't go to your first party looking like that Mary. Don't get me wrong, I love your clothes." She added quickly to the look I gave her. "But it's not exactly party material."

I glared at the clothes all around me, but then gave her a nod with a roll of my eyes. She shot me a grin before going back to work.

When she'd finished I looked nothing like I usually do. I looked more like Sarah than myself and couldn't help but laugh. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, and a cream colored shirt that dipped slightly in the front and had a low dropped back. It was pretty, just not exactly me. On my feet I adorned some darker cream colored ankle boots.

Sarah smiled over her masterpiece as she fixed a few stray curls she'd missed. "There, you're gorgeous babe." She told me and I couldn't help but let a small blush cross my face. This was so strange, I wasn't used to being dressed up like this. "You'd better be getting, it's a long walk from here to Mark's." She told me giving me a wink.

I scoffed and she started laughing. "No funny."

"Alright, I'll give you a ride. But if Mark sees me, it'll be your head." She said pointing at me.

Smiling at her I nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you at the car, I've got to call Carmen." She nodded and headed down the stairs.

After two rings the woman picked up. "Hello."

"Carmen, I'm going to a party tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." I told her. She wouldn't care, just needed to know where I was.

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid kid." With that she hung up. How loving that woman is.

I put my phone in the pocket of the jeans and headed down the stairs. As I was walking down the sidewalk, Sarah leant over the passenger seat and snapped away photos of me.

When I got in the car I took the camera from her and tossed it in the back seat. "Hey, watch it." She said giving me a glare and I laughed.

Pulling up to the James' house I was scared. There were tons of kids around the place, and most had little red cups in their hands. No doubt alcohol.

"Well, here it is." She said leaning over me slightly and looking out the window. "Now get out." She said playfully and I laughed.

I took a deep breath and pulled the handle. When I got out she rolled the window down and I leaned in. "Thank you Sarah."

She smiled and nodded. "No problem, try not to get any puke on my boots." She said jokingly before pulling out and leaving me alone with all the kids of my school, and knowing none of them.

Oh, was this going to be a blast.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! It'd be super awesome if you did! Thanks a bunch. Love, Native23 :) **


	5. Unexpected Night

**Author's Note part Uno: I really really really am sorry for such a long wait. It has been ages since I have updated this story. And like all others, I was busy, but did somewhat neglect this story. I, however, am back, and am ready to get back into this full swing. So hope you all will give me a chance. Well here it is, the long awaited fifth chapter of my story, "Two in Paradise". :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number 4, however Mary and Carmen are mine. Along with any other character that you do not recognize.**

* * *

I don't think that anyone at this place had any idea as to who I was. The moment I walked in the front door everyone looked at me like I was a new kid. I probably would too, I looked nothing like my usual self.

I'd only been here for five minutes, and had three different drunk guys had come and tried to hit on me. This was definitely not going to be an enjoyable party for me.

Slipping away from some boy named Ted I practically ran from the living room and ran smack dab, into someone. The impact had me flying backwards and, the someone reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me from hitting the floor.

The someone, was not someone I wanted to see though. Of course the first person I'd see that I knew would be Mark. It looked as if he were about to say something so I beat him to it, "Sarah's not here."

His eyes narrowed for a moment and then a smile came to his face. "Oh, well that's fine." He gave me a nod and motioned to our surroundings. "Enjoy the party." With that he left me alone and walked off into the dancing wave of people.

I couldn't actually believe that he'd just done that. Mark James had just walked away from me, without harassing me about Sarah. Was this what he acted like when he was drunk?

After another fifteen minutes and five guys, I was getting pretty tired of this and had caught myself even somewhat hoping I'd even run into Mark again. The thought quickly left my mind as my eyes finally found Connor across the room talking to a few guys. When he looked up his eyes caught mine and swept over me before coming back looking slightly larger than the previous time. And then an almost pained look came to his face before being replaced by a large smile.

A smile crept its way to my own as he began making his way across the room towards me. A million different things began running their way through my head, but not one coherent thought made itself present. What was I supposed to say to him?

Even with him standing right in front of me I still could not think of one thing to say to him. And I think he realized this, because a large knowing grin spread itself across his face. "Hey. You look good"

It was as easy as that, it made me feel stupid. "Hi." His smile still held its place and I was beginning to feel the heat from my embarrassment come onto my face.

Connor looked around the room as if he didn't know what quite to say either then turned back to me. "Would you like to get something to drink?" At this point I would rather do anything but stand here as we were now.

"Yes please." He gave a nod then motioned for me to go first. I had just stepped in front of him when a light pressure was added to the small of my back. The heat came back to my face, but so did a large smile.

* * *

Approximately an hour later my head was beginning to have a slight hazy feeling, and I couldn't imagine what would be making me feel this way. Maybe it was just all of the people here. And somehow within the last ten minutes I had lost Connor.

Picking up my cup I started to maneuver my way throughout the house looking for him. He was no where to be seen and I was beginning to get a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Where was he?

And as I rounded a corner I came into contact with someone a bit too hard for the second time of the night. Except this time with the haziness and the contact I completely lost my balance and ended up laid out on the floor.

Moments later I was peering up into the face of Mark James, and his eyes were incredibly blue. "Are you alright?" Mark hadn't moved from his position of looking over me. I tried to nod but it made everything sort of spin. What sounded like a scoff escaped the boy before he bent over and grabbed both of my arms. Before I could protest I was being brought to my feet and things began to spin tenfold.

"Where's Connor?" I asked Mark as I felt one of his arms slide around my back.

I watched as a confused look came to his face and he took in the surroundings around us. "Let's worry about getting you some fresh air first." His arm tightened around me and he began to drag me towards what I assumed was the back door, for I came in the front, and this was not the front.

There were kids dancing and going crazy all around us, and it was not helping my head at all. I was beginning to feel even more woozy, but I was not going to let Mark James know that.

"I don't need any air." I could practically feel the eye roll come from him.

What sounded like a chuckle escaped him and he looked down at me with a smirk. "We all need air Mar."

True. I didn't put up any more of a fight and let Mark lead me to the door. And once we opened the door I could hear Connor's voice. But just as soon as Mark opened it, he slammed it back shut.

"You're right. You don't need air." A smile came to his face and he tried to pull me away from the door.

No, I may not have been in my right state of mind. But I'd definitely heard Connor. "No, Connor's out there. That's who I was looking for."

"That's not Connor." He was no longer smiling and I could tell, was trying to convince me. But I knew.

I shook my head and tried to pull away but his arm just tightened even more around me. "I know Connor's voice Mark."

Pulling away I made a dash for the door, and just when I'd grabbed the door knob I felt his arms wrap around my waist and begin to pull me away. Just as he'd gotten me to let go the door opened and in came Laura Miles, followed by Connor, who was holding her hand. And that's when I knew, that's what Mark didn't want me to see.

Connor saw me and slowly let go of Laura's hand. She looked from Connor, to me, and then to Mark. She gave Connor a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the hallway. It was like nothing to her, how could she not feel all the tension.

It was then I remembered the arms around my waist. Quickly I pulled out of his arms and began going for the door. In an instant Connor was blocking the door. "That was not-"

"That wasn't what it looked like?" I asked cutting him off. "Is that what you were going to say?" He didn't say anything but looked from me to Mark. "Because, to me, it looked like you were out in the back with your ex girlfriend, or not so ex girlfriend."

I could see him trying to come up with something to say, but he couldn't. Nothing was coming to mind. "It's not like we're actually together Mar." He finally managed to say something, and he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"No, you're right. We're not." Again he looked from me, to Mark, almost like looking for help. And I wondered why he was still here. "But you were the one who invited me here, to this party, and with you." He had the decency to look slightly ashamed, and I could feel my body beginning to shake. This was not what I had planned to happen. I couldn't believe that Connor would actually do this.

Mark stepped forward and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. "She's right, that's messed up man." I quickly stepped away from him as well and shook my head. This was all too much and I didn't want to deal with this any more.

Before either could register what I was doing I whipped around and started heading for the front of the house. If he wouldn't let me out the back, I'd go through the front. I could hear my name being called from behind but ignored it and kept on going.

Just as I'd reached the front door a hand closed around my arm. "Leave me alone Connor!" I snapped and turned around to find Mark there instead. And that's when it'd really sunk in. Connor felt nothing for me, he didn't care.

I ripped my arm away and took off down the steps. I was half way down the drive way when Mark caught up to me. "Let me give you a ride." I shook my head and couldn't even think of a reply. I didn't even know where I was going, or what I was going to do. I couldn't go back to Sarah's like this right now, I couldn't go home, where was there? "Mary?"

Mark was looking at me expectantly, and I had no reason why. "What?"

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, and I'm guessing for the second, if not more, time.

Where did I want to go? I knew a place, but I didn't want Mark to take me. "I can get my own ride." I tried to turn and walk away but he grabbed my arm once again. "I don't need your pity."

A scoff came out of his mouth and he let go of my arm. "This isn't pity. I was just trying to be decent." He rolled his eyes and held out his arms. "But since you don't need it, I'll leave you to your bitching."

He began to walk back towards the house. There really wasn't anyone else. "Mark." I called out not so loudly, and I almost hoped he didn't hear me. However, he did and turned back around. "Will you give me a ride to the park?" He eyed me for a moment before nodding.

Not another word was exchanged as he walked past me and headed toward his car. I really didn't want to accept his help. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to hold this over my head sometime down the line and I never wanted to owe Mark James.

When we'd arrived at the park Mark pulled in and shut off the car. I had been going through my head, trying to find the right words to say to him, but none had come. And I was at a loss.

"Are we getting out or what?" My head snapped over to Mark and I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt.

"What do you mean by, 'we'?" A smirk slid on to his face followed by an eye roll. He however didn't say anything else and got out of the car.

I didn't really want to get out of the car. This Mark James was not something I was used to. I was used to the torturing, pestering, Mark James, not the civil, helping, Mark James. He was half way to the swings when I'd finally decided to follow his lead.

The park was peaceful, but then again, it was about one in the morning. I don't think there are too many noisy children running around the park at this time. Taking the swing next to him I sighed and began to think.

It was a little while later when Mark had broken the silence between us. "He's an ass."

"It takes one to know one right." I couldn't even help myself, it just slipped out.

Upon looking at him, he didn't look too shaken up over the comment. "I guess you could say that." He looked over at me and gave a smirk, to which I rolled my eyes. At least he knew he was.

"Why is it that you've ditched your party and are sitting here, with me, in a park, instead?" I don't even know why I wanted to know, but a part of me was curious. Here was Mark James, the most popular boy, sitting in a park with me, when there's a raging party going on at his house. And I know it had nothing to do with romance or any other ridiculous notion of the sort.

"Can't you just think like any other girl, and think that I may just like being in your presence?" He asked and there was a cocky smirk to his face. And it's true, if I were just about any other girl, that's what they'd be thinking, or at least hoping. When the unamused expression didn't waver the cocky look slipped from his face and he looked up into the sky. "I like to get away sometimes too."

It was a little hard to believe. He was Mark James, this town's star quarter back, he was never alone, and completely absorbed the popularity like it was his life line. But who was I to judge. I didn't know him. But then again, that had never stopped me in the past.

After a few more moments of silence he tried again. "That really was a messed up thing for Connor to do."

And that was the one thing I really didn't want to talk about at the moment. "Thanks and all, but I really don't want to talk about that right now." Or ever. I thought to myself for a few more moments until I realized something. "Hey." He looked over at me and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you realize that we've gone all night without you asking about Sarah, and without one of us fighting with the other?"

He looked to be thinking about it for a moment before a smirk came to his face once again. "You're right. But don't go telling anyone. You'll ruin my rep." I rolled my eyes and he gave a smile. "It is a little strange isn't it?" And it was.

I had now calmed down enough, and weird as it seemed, Mark James had actually helped in that process. I was now sure that I'd be able to go home without having some sort of mental break down.

Taking another look at the boy, I saw that he was staring up into the stars and seemed to be somewhat peaceful, but there was something on his mind. And I'd almost wanted to know what it was, but that was dangerous territory. We were not friends, and would never be. I needed to get away.

"Hey Mark." He looked over at me with a curious expression. "Think you can bring me home now?"

He nodded and then stood up from his swing. I watched him take a few steps before getting up and following after the boy.

After telling Mark where I lived the first ten minutes of the ride were spent in silence and it'd given me enough time to think. And thinking made things feel too strange. Mark James and I had spent a whole night in one another's presence, and both of us were civil. We didn't do this, ever. It had to be a one time deal.

When he pulled up to my house I looked and saw that it was pitch black, Carmen was sleeping. I took off my seatbelt and faced the boy. "Alright, thanks for not pitying me and all."

Another scoff came from the boy. "No prob."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. As I was slipping out I turned around to face him again. "This doesn't change anything between us."

A chuckle escaped his mouth and he gave me a look I couldn't read. "Wouldn't dream of it." Giving him a nod I closed the door. I was half way up my sidewalk when I heard him call out my name. I turned and gave him my attention, he was leaning across the passenger seat and a large grin took over his face. "Where's Sarah?"

I laughed and shook my head. He didn't even need an answer, but that was him showing me, things were not going to change. But tonight was definitely something different, and surprisingly, not as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note part dos: I once again am apologizing for the long wait. It has been too terribly long, but for those of you who are still with me and willing to give this story a chance. Thank you oh so much. You are so amazingly wonderful. And i would really appreciate a review, letting me know what you think of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Anything. It really makes me work harder, and helps me get better. Or even send me a pm. Thanks a bunch! Much love, Native23 :) **


	6. Not Giving Up, Moving On

**AUTHOR'S NOTE part 1: i am so terribly sorry that it has been so incredibly long since I've posted a chapter to this story. I hope that you all will bear through with me and continue reading this story. So please, continue on and read this chapter of, Two in Paradise. **

The weekend had gone by without too much fuss. After I'd gotten home and laid in bed, that's when it had really hit me. And I felt hurt, and used. I couldn't believe that Connor would do that, it was something I'd have expected from someone like Mark James, but not Connor. However it was Connor who was the jerk, and Mark, who was surprisingly the nice one in the whole situation. It was all very confusing.

I had told Sarah what happened at the party and she was furious. She couldn't believe that Connor had done that to me, but she also couldn't believe that I had drank either. I did however leave out the part about Mark James being the decent one in the whole situation. Just because he was nice for once did not mean I liked the guy, nor was I going to put in a good word for him to Sarah.

Upon showing up to school, of course the first person that I would see was Connor. He was in front of the school talking to a few other boys from the football team. He was not someone that I wanted to see today, or ever.

Quickly before he could see me I tried to whip around but as soon as I did I ran into a body and groaned. Of course Mark James would be here as well.

"Mary." Connor must have seen the run in as he called for me. I really didn't want to deal with him now, or ever for that matter. I'd just rather pretend I'd never met or liked the guy. I wasn't quick enough to get away as he stepped into my view. "Can we talk?"

I glanced around looking for an escape option, there wasn't any, unless I decided to make a run for it to the school. But that'd be just ridiculous, as tempting as it was. "There's nothing to talk about Connor, you're an ass, end of story." I finally looked at him and saw an unamused expression, although a couple of the guys behind me thought it was somewhat funny from their laughs.

"There is Mary, I didn't mean to hurt you." Typical, any guy would say that if they hurt a girl. I rolled my eyes and faced him fully.

"You didn't." Before he could say anything else, or before I would lose it I walked away from the only guy I've ever liked. What was wrong with this world, is it all painful?

* * *

"So I heard you told off Connor this morning." Sarah said as she came and sat down next to me at lunch. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, she already had her camera out and was taking pictures of something the sun reflected off of.

I decided not to say anything and continued eating my sandwich, she didn't seem to like that and gave me a slight glare, waiting for the details. "Yes, sort of. It wasn't as much of a telling off as a giving up." I told her and took another bite of my sandwich.

She put her camera down and gave me a sympathetic look. I really hated that look , especially from her. "You're not giving up Mary, he hurt you, you're just moving on. You'll be fine, he didn't deserve you anyway."

Although Sarah and I are very different, she is truly a great friend, and definitely knows how to make me feel better. "Thanks."

"No problem." She gave one of her dazzling smiles and picked her camera back up again. Sarah was amazing, through everything she's been through, she's been strong and still moves forward. And she's only human.

Talking one last look around I decided to head inside. "Hey." Sarah looked up from what she was taking a picture of and gave me a questioning look. "I'm going to head on inside alright. I'll see you after school."

She merely gave a quick nod and went back to capturing the world around her. I needed to get a hobby like hers, I needed something to occupy my time with.

Entering the school I was lucky enough to catch John as he reached his locker. "Hey." I called out and he looked around before spotting me. He gave me a small smile as I walked over to him.

"What's up?" He was looking at me skeptically, I felt bad for how I handled his warning last week, and I really wished I'd listened to him. It was a bad idea.

"I really just wanted to apologize to you for snapping at you last week. It wasn't right of me, and you were only trying to look out for me." His expression held strong before he finally let it down and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry for trying to butt in. It wasn't my business." I gave a small smile at his apology, although he definitely did not need to give me one.

People were starting to come in from outside now. "There's not need for you to apologize to me, you'd better get your things though, for class."

He nodded and opened his locker grabbing his backpack. We started down the hall to our next class. "So how was the party anyway, are you and Connor together now?" A large smile crossed his face as he asked the last question until he saw my face. "What happened Mar?"

"I really should have listened to you." I told him as I looked down the hallway, everyone else was getting their things for class as well. "Connor turned out to be an ass, and that's all I really want to say right now, besides there's not enough time."

John surprisingly didn't give me a look of sympathy or pity, but I could almost feel it. "I'm sorry Mar, that really sucks."

I nodded along with his response, it did. "Yeah, but that's life you know." He smiled at me and I gave one back just as the bell rang. I nodded to the class door and he walked inside and I followed.

We took a couple seats in the middle of the classroom and I prayed for all that was fair that Connor and the rest of the guys would not sit anywhere near us. It wasn't too much longer that you could hear their unmistakably loud group coming down the hallway to the classroom. I didn't even look up as they entered but I could see John turn to look from his desk next to mine. "You're safe." He whispered to me a moment later and I let out a quiet laugh, he knows me too well.

He was still looking at me with a smile and I gave him one as well, "Thanks John." I could really see this as the start of a good friendship, a guy friend would be nice to have around. Sarah is a little too much for me at sometimes, this could be good.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful and I couldn't wait for Sarah and my dinner date. I loved the Chinese restaurant that we were going to. Sarah was already waiting for me at the front of the school when I was done, maybe she was even more excited than I was.

"Hey Mar!" I turned around and saw John coming down the hall towards me. I stopped and gave him a slightly confused look to which he just smiled. "I was wondering what you were doing after school today, I never got the chance to ask you earlier."

I felt myself hesitate in answering. For some reason I felt bad for having plans, here was the new kid wanting to hang out and I couldn't because I had plans. "I actually have dinner plans with Sarah tonight."

His smile faded slightly but he quickly picked it back up. "Oh, that's cool, well maybe another time."

Before I could say anything else he started walking away from me. Oh, I felt really bad. "John." He turned around and I quickly walked over to him. "Why don't you come with us, Sarah wouldn't mind, and it'd be nice to actually talk with you outside of school and all that." I gave him a smile and hoped he'd take me up on my offer. It really sucked not having friends, and I was going to make sure he would have some.

He looked at me and then to Sarah who was still waiting for me at the front of the school. "I probably shouldn't, it's your guys' plans, I don't want to ruin them."

"You won't be ruining them, you'll be improving them." He laughed and I gave him a large smile. He still looked a little iffy though. "I promise."

John was giving in, "Alright."

"Great." I quickly told him the directions to the restaurant and what time to be there before rushing off to finally meet Sarah at the front doors. "I'm sorry that took so long, and please don't be mad at me."

She gave me a questioning look as she watched John walk off. "Why would I be mad at you?" Her eyebrow raised and I could see the curiosity on her face.

"I invited John to have dinner with us tonight, I'm sorry." I quickly spit out and gave her my best apologetic face.

A laugh came out of her and she shook her head. "I wouldn't be mad about that."

That was a relief. She shook her head and began walking, I smiled to myself and followed after, and I really hope that this wasn't a mistake inviting John. It'd be great if John and Sarah hit it off and become friends too, but that's just hopeful thinking.

I took one last glance behind me at the school and let out a sigh. Two more years of this, and that was all, and to me, that was quite unfortunate. Just as I was getting ready to look away my eyes caught with another, a bright blue pair. The blue eyes of Mark James, he saw me looking and gave a nod before turning and walking off to his car. That was odd, really odd, and I really hoped that he wouldn't be doing things like that anymore, it left a weird tingling sensation in my stomach, and I didn't like it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE part 2: Again, i am so so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I really hoped that you all, who have stuck with me like it. It is short and again, I'm sorry. I hope to have another up soon. So thanks a bunch. Please leave me a review or pm letting me know what you think, it means a lot. Love, Native23 (:**


End file.
